caillousfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie Bothers Caillou
'''Rosie Bothers Caillou '''is an episode on Season 1. Plot The episode starts with Caillou building with his blocks in the living room. He has made a new tower but decides to tear it down and make a new one. Caillou finishes making his new it said that is the tallest building ever built. Rosie then pushes Caillou's truck into the tower and soon it and Caillou is mad and yells at Rosie by telling her not to do it again. Caillou then lines up his blocks into two rows to make a road. Then, Rosie uses her duckie to mess it up, this time Caillou yells at her and tells her to F*ck off. Rosie then takes a shit on Caillou runs off. Caillou is very happy and tells Mommy to make Rosie stop bothering him. However, she only tells Caillou to work out his and Rosie's problems. Caillou doesn't seem to like the idea, so he leaves. He runs away to his room where he is happily reading until Rosie comes in. Caillou tells her to F*ck off, but she will. In return, Caillou abused her and kicks her and bans her from coming in and closes the door. Rosie, now who appears in tears, she utilizes a book bang on his door. Mommy then appears, takes the book away from Rosie and exclaims, "Books are for reading, for hitting!" Rosie is still crying. Mommy knocks on Caillou's door, she asks him if he made Rosie cry by kicking her out of his bedroom. Caillou denies it. Mommy just looks at Rosie as if she can do anything and takes Rosie to her bedroom for sleep. Caillou stays in his room and plays by himself for a long, long time. He then sees a game but want to play alone, so he decides to give Rosie another chance. They then begin to have fun playing together and having a tickle fight when Mommy comes in. Caillou doesn't want her to bother them so she goes downstairs in relief. Quotes Caillou: Go away, Rosie! Get out of my room! Rosie: No, no! (Caillou opens the door and kicks her out) Caillou: Stay out! (Rosie starts crying) Caillou: Go away! Mommy: Books are for reading! Not for hitting! Caillou: Go Away! Mommy: Caillou! Did you make Rosie cry? Caillou: No! (Mommy carries Rosie to her room for a little nap.) Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where a character is reprimanded for their misbehavior. * This episode got banned in the US becasue Caillou talks back to his mother, angrily shoves Rosie out of his room, and Roise starts banging on his door with a book. * At one point, TV.com stated Caillou actually hit Rosie with a book. However, this incorrect, as the episode would not have aired in the first place because this would be a depiction of domestic violence. * Strangely despite the ban, this episode was included on the PBS Kids DVD release Caillou's Kitchen under the contrived title Recipe for Fun. * There are three other episodes that got banned. They are: Big Brother Caillou, Caillou Goes Around the Block, and Caillou's Crossword. Category:Banned Episodes Category:Episodes